Ryan Gilbert
Name: Ryan Gilbert Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Running, Poetry, Comics Appearance: Ryan is fairly short, standing only 5'9" and weighing around 140lbs. His attire is normally comprised of an MMA style shirt paired with board shorts of some time. His favourite shirt being the George St. Pierre "Extreme Cotoure" shirt his girlfriend bought for him. When he's not wearing this combination, Ryan is usually seen in his running shorts and tanktop. He has short blonde hair, with very light blue eyes. His most prominent facial feature is his nose, which is just a touch to large for the rest of his face. Not a schnoz by any stretch, just a little big. Biography: Ryan has lived his whole life in Highland, and unfortunately for him, his family struggled with money, so he was never able to see many of the destinations he desired to see, such as the Comic Con in Los Angeles, or Hawaii. Ryan's father was an alcoholic who successfully completed rehab, but before completing rehab, had to have many extensive medical procedures to save his body. This drained the family's finances since they did not have health insurance. Ryan took on a job after school to try and make some money to help the family out, but eventually his father's frustration with being a drain on the family got the better of him and Ryan woke one morning in grade 11 to find a note from his dad saying he'd left. Ryan's relationship with his mother was strengthened after his father left them both. The two of them like to think of themselves as a team. Ryan's mom is a piano instructor, and extremely into the arts, which is how Ryan gained his appreciation for the artwork in comic books, and his affection for poetry in music. In school Ryan excels in the arts, especially visual art, where his drawings consistently gather great reviews from his peers. Math wise he struggles greatly since mixing numbers and letters just doesn't click with him. Ryan makes up for his lack of Math skills with his exceptional writing skills. The combination of his writing skills and artwork have led many people including his teachers and mother to tell Ryan he should look into the comic book industry that he loves so much. Ryan is also a member on the school track team, competing in the 400m and 3000m runs. Outside of school Ryan enjoys spending time with his friends at places that won't burn his wallet, such as the parks and beaches of Highland. He's never had a real problem with any of his fellow students, since he's always been one of those guys who is easy to get along with. One of his favourite things to do is a late night run after work, which is why you rarely ever see Ryan drive or ride his bike to work. The preferred routine being Ryan getting a ride from his mom or a friend, allowing him to run home. Ryan now works at a local grocery store as a cashier. Advantages: To be honest, he has no real advantage over the other players other than stamina from track training. Disadvantages: His small stature may lead to him being overpowered by a larger student. Designated Number: Male Student no. 78 --- Designated Weapon: Steel Mace Conclusion: To be frank, I see nothing special about B78 at all aside from the fact that he got a steel mace as a weapon and has a readymade human shield available to him. Whether or not he chooses to do anything with it is another matter. His stamina may lend him a few extra days, as in SOTF, stamina's nearly more important than strength itself... The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Leo Curtis Collected Weapons: Steel mace (issued) Allies: Becky Holt Enemies: Leo Curtis Mid-Game Evaluation: Ryan wasn't seen until the fifth day, when he appeared at the Sea Cliffs, apparently having been wandering the island for two days. She was soon after joined by his girlfriend, Becky Holt, and after a joyful reunion, Ryan asked if Becky had a weapon she could use in self defense. Becky admitted that she had left her pack and weapon in a dangerzone, and the two of them went off to try and retrieve it. On their way there, though, they passed by the Caves, where they encountered Marnie Yaguchi and Kathy Holden. Since Ryan had fallen behind, Becky decided to take a break there, since she had been walking around without shoes and her feet were starting to hurt. As Ryan finally caught up, he ran into Dante Cooper, who had apparently been travelling with Marnie and had fallen behind as well. As the five of them settled into the cave, Ryan realized that he had left his pack somewhere between the caves and the cliffs, and set off again in search of it. On his way back, he passed by the Cottage, were he witnessed Leo Curtis knocking out Raven Lawrence and tying him to the bed inside. Deciding to help Raven, Ryan burst through the window and tried to help Raven, though he was caught by a surprise attack from Leo, who then dragged him outside and knocked him to the ground before smashing his head in with a club. Post-Game Evaluation: What an idiot. He gets a perfectly good weapon to use, and then just LOSES IT BY ACCIDENT? He totally deserved what Leo gave him. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ryan, in chronological order. V3: *Where Idols Once Stood *Ratio Decedendi *Amaro Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ryan Gilbert. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students